


la verità è che non mi basta

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 1x03 Ritorno alle origini, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, disaster bisexual salvo montalbano, drama queen mime augello
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: “Sei geloso?”
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	la verità è che non mi basta

**Author's Note:**

> la chat de il giovane montalbano è /costante/ fonte di ispirazione per le mie fic ormai. ho letto un messaggio e sono letteralmente schizzata al computer. dovevano essere due drabble separate ma poi sono riuscita ad unirle. spero vi piaccia!
> 
> (Il titolo viene da "Canta che ti passa" degli zen circus)

Ma perchè lo aveva invitato a cena a casa sua?

_Sto più comodo una minchia, Montalbano, guarda dove ti sei cacciato._

Augello si era fissato che a lui piacesse l’amica della madre della rapita, e non sembrava voler cambiare idea nonostante la chiara mancanza di interesse che Salvo cercava di mostrare.

E ora come spiegargli che non era la signorina (di cui non si ricordava neanche il nome, tra parentesi) ma lui a piacergli? Il suo vice, non di meno. Salvo pareva andarsele a cercare, ogni tanto, le rotture di coglioni.

_Certo, però, che era proprio bello._

“Sei geloso?”

Ma questo si era proprio fissato. E ora come rispondergli? Ma poi perchè lo fissava così? E perchè si era tolto la cravatta?

“Un po’.”

_Sei un minchione, Montalbano._

L’altro fece per riprendere a parlare col solito mezzo sorriso in faccia, ma Salvo lo interruppe.

“Cioè, no.”

“No non sei geloso o no non sei geloso di lei?”

_Peggio, Montalbano, peggio hai fatto._

“Ma che domanda è?”

“Una domanda, Salvo.”

“No non sono geloso.”

“Capito. E allora perchè te la prendi così tanto se voglio uscire con Livia?”

Giusto, perchè se la prendeva così tanto?

La risposta era esattamente di fronte a lui, e gli stava rendendo la vita, o almeno la serata, un inferno.

“Non me la sto prendendo.”

“Sei un pessimo bugiardo.”

“Mangiamo, che la pasta si raffredda.”

“Tu non me la conti giusta.”

Salvo, di tutta risposta, prese una forchettata. L’altro fece lo stesso.

Finita la pasta, Salvo credette di essere al sicuro dall’argomento Livia, ma l’altro non aveva, evidentemente, ancora mollato l’osso, perchè tornò subito all’attacco.

“Quindi non ci sono problemi se esco con Livia, giusto?”

_Molti, moltissimi. Troppi._

“Nessunissimo problema.”

“Allora ti spiace se la chiamo da qui e le chiedo di vederci domani?”

Salvo iniziò a masticare aggressivamente il boccone di pane che aveva in bocca. L’altro si accorse che a Salvo l’idea non andava a genio, ovviamente, perchè subito rincarò la dose.

“Se io ora la chiamo e le dico che sarei molto interessato a vederla nuovamente perchè mi è piaciuto il suo modo di fare tu non te la prenderesti, no?”

Salvo, cercando di calmarsi, prese un altro pezzo di pane.

“Nonsi.”

“Lo ripeto: sei un pessimo bugiardo.”

“E io ti ripeto che di Livia non sono geloso.”

L’altro sorrise. Oddio, cosa aveva detto ora? Ma soprattutto, poteva gentilmente smetterla di guardarlo a quel modo? Ebbe serie difficoltà ad ingoiare il pane.

“Di Livia, dici? Mh.”

“Esatto.”

“E allora di chi sei geloso?”

La ringhiera della verandina improvvisamente gli parve un’ottima via di fuga. Poteva nuotare fino a un peschereccio, imbarcarsi, e non avere mai più a che fare con Augello.

“Di nessuno.”

“Io non direi.”

Salvo, per cercare di sfuggire a quella situazione, si alzò per portare in cucina i piatti e sparecchiare. Andò in cucina, bevve due lunghi sorsi d’acqua per cercare di rinfrescarsi, prese un respiro profondo e tornò sulla verandina.

Non fece in tempo a fare un passo oltre la porta finestra, però, che subito Augello si alzò in piedi e si mise tra lui e il tavolo. Salvo indietreggiò, santiando, fino al muro. L’altro gli si avvicinò di rimando.

_Ma questo proprio così vicino mi deve stare?_

“Salvo, non mi serve essere poliziotto per capire che sei geloso.”

Improvvisamente, la crepa accanto alla lampada che stava sul soffitto divenne molto interessante. Salvo la fissò con ardore, pur di non rivolgere lo sguardo ad Augello e soffrirne ancora di più la vicinanza.

Che poi, soffrirne. Forse più l’esatto opposto.

L’altro continuò.

“Ma se non sei geloso di Livia, mi pare ci sia solo un’altra persona nell’equazione.”

Sempre fissando la crepa, Salvo rispose.

“Ah si? E chi?”

“Guardami, Salvo,”

Salvo mosse il viso lentamente fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Augello che lo fissava intensamente negli occhi. Erano _così_ vicini. Augello pareva un angelo degli dei, tanto era bello.

Augello sorrise. Salvo, avendo capito di aver perso il gioco, si arrese. Senza dire una parola, prese l’altro per il bavero della giacca e lo spinse addosso a sè.

“Dimmelo tu chi è l’altra persona, Augello.”

“Chiamami Mimì.”, rispose l’altro a un soffio dalle sue labbra.

.

“Mi manchi assai, mi manchi moltissimo.”

Che camurria che era quella Livia. Salvo si era pentito da giorni di aver deciso di uscirci lui per ottenere informazioni, e quella subito gli si era appiccicata come una cozza.

Vide la testa di Mimì sbucare dalla porta. Il minchione lo guardava come per volerlo sfottere.

“Senti, ti devo richiamare.”

Mise giù frettolosamente la cornetta.

“Che minchia vuoi?”

“ _Mi manchi assai_ non era quello che stavi dicendo ieri sera, mi pare.”

Salvo avvampò. In un impeto di rabbia mista ad imbarazzo, prese a svuotare minuziosamente il portapenne in argento che aveva di fronte a sè. Mimì lo guardò confuso. Salvo lo afferrò e glielo tirò, mancandolo per un soffio.

“Ma che minchia fai? Mi pigli in faccia mi ammazzi! Non lo so! Non lo so!”

Mimì il gusto per il teatro e per il dramma ce l’aveva nel sangue, questo Salvo l’aveva capito benissimo nonostante i pochi giorni di conoscenza.

Finita la scenata, l’altro gli diede le spalle e si chinò a raccogliere il portapenne.

Salvo ingoiò a fatica, i ricordi della sera prima (e di tutte le precedenti, in realtà) che si facevano prepotenetemente spazio nella sua mente alla vista del notevolissimo, per dirla elegantemente, sedere che gli facevano i pantaloni del completo. I suoi, di tutta risposta, iniziarono a farsi più stretti.

“Fatti i fatti tuoi. Che mi dovevi dire?”

“Ci sarebbe da fare un sopralluogo nei pressi della fabbrica incendiata. Vieni magari tu?”

“Si, arrivo, Augello.”

Si alzò, prese la giacca, si diresse alla porta. Alzò gli occhi e vide Mimì che lo guardava con un sorrisetto furbo.

“Nemmeno Augello era quello che stavi dicendo ieri nott-“

Salvo non lo fece finire, lo attaccò direttamente al muro accanto alla porta e prese a baciarlo con fervore. Mimì si stacò che aveva già il fiato leggermente corto e le guante rosse.

“Salvo, e se ci beccano?”

“Se ti stai zitto non ci beccano”, disse iniziando freneticamente a spogliarlo.

Chiuse comunque la porta a chiave, per sicurezza.

.

“Dottore, sono molto felice di notare che ha iniziato ad andare molto più d’accordo col dottor Augello!”

**Author's Note:**

> tre cose! la prima: livia verrà mollata tipo il giorno dopo nella mia testa quindi per me non ci sono corna, la seconda: il sopralluogo? ma che te ne frega del sopralluogo se hai mimi angelo di fronte, la terza: la mia anima ace non tollera una fic basata solamente sull'attrazione sessuale quindi in realtà questi due si innamorano, solo non avevo la voglia di inserirlo lmao. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie per la lettura!


End file.
